vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimosa Vermillion
Summary Mimosa Vermillion 「ミモザ・ヴァーミリオン Mimoza Vāmirion」 is a noblewoman of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families, and a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads. She is also the cousin of Noelle Silva and Leopold Vermillion Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher. 7-B with Magic Cannon Flower Name: Mimosa Vermillion Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 16, 17 after the Timeskip Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's Mana), Magic, Aura, Plant Manipulation, Flight (Using a broom), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Statistics Amplification (with Reinforcement Magic), Clairvoyance, Healing, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: At least Wall level+, likely higher (Should be stronger than Sekke who can do this). City level with Magic Cannon Flower (Comparable to Asta who acknowledged the power of her spell.) Speed: Unknown, possibly FTL reactions and attack speed (Comparable to Noelle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Survived a strike from Mars), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly high. As a noble and a member of a royal family, Mimosa possesses an immense amount of mana Range: Several dozens meters, hundreds of meters with Magic Cannon Flower Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Mimosa possesses a grimoire that contains various plant-based spells. It has light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias on both covers. Additionally, the covers are mostly filled with plant-based ornaments. *'Magic Defense Mantle': This mantle provides Mimosa with defense against magical attacks. *'Communication Device': Mimosa possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with Marx Francois. It can send both audio and visual transmissions. Black_Clover_-_Mimosa_Vermillion_Grimoire.png|Mimosa's Grimoire Mimosa_communicates_with_Marx.png|Mimosa's communication device Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black_Clover_-_Mimosa_Magic_Cannon_Flower.png|Magic Cannon Flower Black_Clover_-_Mimosa_Control_Magic_Grass.png|Control Magic Grass Plant Magic: Mimosa uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate plants. She mostly uses this magic for supplementary type spells; however, she has been developing offensive spells *'Plant Magic: Magic Cannon Flower:' Mimosa creates a large flower and, from an opening of the petals, launches a powerful beam of concentrated mana. The spell could also be grown around corners, allowing the user to fire from cover. *'Plant Magic: Control Magic Grass:' Mimosa plants a special seed within an opponent's spell. When the grass sprouts, the user is able to take control of the effected spell. Additionally, the seed is slow to sprout so the user will have to bide time until the grass is ready. Magic_Flower_Guidepost.png|Magic Flower Guidepost Salim_in_Flower_of_Truth.png|Flower of Truth (Anime only) Creation Magic: Mimosa uses this form of magic to shape entities from plants. *'Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost: '''Mimosa points a finger to a location and multiple vines gather around the area that location and start to intertwine with each other. Flower petals sprout from the tip of the intertwining vines. The flower petals are light-colored with several dark-colored spots covering the area. The flower could also be created directly from Mimosa's mana. Furthermore, through this spell, Mimosa is able to observe a detailed three-dimensional blueprint of an establishment that Mimosa desires. The blueprint is in a form of a hologram coming from the center of the flower petals. *'Plant Creation Magic: Flower of Truth': Mimosa wraps her target with thick vines, immobilizing them. A flower opens in front of her victim's face and mouth at its center. This spell forces the victim to confess the truth through the flower's mouth. '''Healing Magic': Mimosa uses this form of magic for recovery purposes and she's described as talented as a healer mage. During her training in the Heart Kingdom, she learns to create magic circles that allow her to extend the range of her healing spells. Black Clover - Dream-Healing Flower Cradle.png|Dream Healing Flower Basket Black Clover - Mimosa Princess Healing Kimono.png|Princess-Healing Flower Robe Princess Healing Flower Paradise.jpg|Princess Healing Flower Paradise *'Plant Healing Magic: Dream-Healing Flower Cradle:' Mimosa summons countless vines and uses them to form a cradle around the user or another target. The cradle is spherical with a flower bud at the top and glowing lilies surrounding it. Additionally, the cradle is filled with countless flower petals that envelop the users. The user is able to generate multiple cradles to heal multiple people at once. However, each cradle can only contain a single person. One of the disadvantages of the spell is the requirement of the user or anyone to stay within the cradle for a period of time until the injuries are healed. During this time, they are defenseless against any attacks. Furthermore, the spell takes a considerable amount of time to heal them. Thus, it is not suitable to be used for critical and life-threatening injuries. *'Plant Healing Magic: Princess Healing Kimono:' Mimosa is covered by vines and flowers, forming a dress. The dress has a pair of wing-like ornaments which are also composed of leaves and flowers. This spell is more powerful than Dream Healing Flower Basket. Through this spell, she is able to pour magical power into an injured person in order to heal them. The spell has been proven to be quite powerful as it could heal someone from dying of a critical injury in a short amount time. *'Plant Healing Magic: Princess-Healing Flower Paradise': While wearing her Princess-Healing Flower Robe, Mimosa creates a large magic circle and extends small roots out along the ground within the circle. Flowers sprout from the roots near injured people. This spell heals the physical injuries and exhaustion of those within the circle, but does not recover their magic. Reinforcement Magic: Mimosa uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha Category:Clairvoyance Users